videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos: Stella And Sam's Moveset
Here is the reveal trailer and moveset for Stella And Sam, One of the many challengers in Super Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos Reveal Trailer: * (Unikitty yawns, while Puppycorn and Hawkodile fell fast asleep) * Unikitty: I'm so bored * (The ground rumbled, waking Puppycorn and Hawkodile up) * Hawkodile: What was that? * Puppycorn: What's going on? * (They all look out the window. Two shadowy figures appeared) * ???: Who's ready for a beatdown? * (The shadows revealed themselves to be Master Frown and Brock) * Master Frown: Ta-da! * (They gasped) * Puppycorn: What? * Hawkodile: They got to be kidding me * Unikitty: They didn't invite him * (Master Frown laughed a he pulled a prank on Unikitty and friends, until two shadows appeared and struck Brock and Master Frown, sending them flying. The shadows revealed themselves to be Stella and Sam. Unikitty, Puppycorn and Hawkodile cheered) * (Splash Art: Stella and Sam Are Here To Play) Moveset: Stella: * Up Smash: Swings her racket up * Down Smash: Digs a hole around herself * Forward Smash: Swings her racket * Dash Attack: Slide * Neutral Attack: Punch, Punch, Kick * Forward Tilt: Points her stick forwards * Up Tilt: Points her stick upwards * Down Tilt: Pulls a grass from the ground * Neutral Air: Cartwheel * Up Air: Swings her racket in an arch * Back Air: Swings her racket behind herself * Down Air: Swings her racket down * Forward Air: Swings her racket in front of herself * Up Throw: Flips net over and tosses opponent upwards * Down Throw: Turns net horizontally and slams it into the ground * Back Throw: Turns around swinging heir net horizontally * Forward Throw: Swings net overhead again, tossing the opponent out * Neutral B: Football * Up B: Sparkled Rainbow * Side B: Bowl Pocket * Down B: Tag Out * K.O Sound 1: "Oh!" * K.O Sound 2: "Eek!" * Star K.O: "Sam!" * Taunt 1: She says "I love it when the morning is all sparkly" * Taunt 2: She giggles and claps her hands * Taunt 3: She says "Super stella to the rescue!" * Win Pose 3 (When playing as Stella): She picks a strawberry and shows off Sam: * Up Smash: Swings his ball in sock in an arch * Down Smash: Digs hole around himself * Forward Smash: Swings his ball in sock horizontally * Dash Attack: Trips * Neutral Attack: Punch, Punch, Kick * Forward Tilt: Swishes a dandelion * Up Tilt: Points a stick upwards * Down Tilt: Pulls grass from the ground * Neutral Air: Cartwheel * Up Air: Swings his ball in sock up * Back Air: Fires his slingshot behind him * Down Air: Swings his ball in sock down * Forward Air: Fires his slingshot in front of him * Up Throw: Flips net over and tosses opponent upwards * Down Throw: Turns net horizontally and slams it into the ground * Back Throw: Turns around swinging his net horizontally * Forward Throw: Swings net overhead again, tossing the opponent out * Neutral B: Football * Up B: Balloon * Side B: Fetch, Fred! * Down B: Tag Out * K.O Sound 1: "Oops!" * K.O Sound 2: "Aww!" * Star K.O: "Stella!" * Taunt 1: He giggles * Taunt 2: He says "That's me, Big Sam" * Taunt 3: He says "Super Sam will save you" * Win Pose 3 (When playing as Sam): He cuddles Fred while giggling Both: * Final Smash: Rainbow Maker * Win Pose 1: Both laughed in happiness * Win Pose 2: Sam and stella hugged each other * Win Pose 3 (When playing as Both): They celebrate under the rainbow * Losing Pose: Sam cries while Stella tries to cheer him up Category:Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos Characters